The Agent Jenny Never Met
by catherine.marie97
Summary: Jenny has an encounter with the deceased Agent Caitlin Todd and Kate gives Jenny some advice on the team...


"You want me to do _WHAT_?" she screamed.

"It's not that big of a deal. You go to Earth, give her a heads up and you come right back," Shannon tried to convince her. "And…you'll be her guardian angel."

"No one gave ME a heads up about DiNozzo, I say we let her suffer," Caitlin Todd, said folding her arms. When she saw the displeased look on Shannon's face, she faltered. "Can't you do it? Why me?"

"This is something that _you_ have to do, Kate," Shannon replied.

Seeing that this was going nowhere, Kate gave in. "Alright, work your weird magic."

And with that comment, Caitlin Todd was sent to Earth.

* * *

Jenny moved the last of her boxes into her new office at the NCIS headquarters and smiled. It had been over a decade of work to get where she was today.

She sat down in the chair behind the desk and stared at the barren space in front of her. Taking out her father's picture, Jenny put it on the desk and smiled.

"Feel familiar?" she asked, directing the question to the picture of her dad because he was a military guy. He'd probably stood in this office numerous times before.

"Actually yeah, it does," a voice rolled through the room causing Jenny to fall out of her chair. "Director Morrow actually almost fired me in this office."

Jenny pulled out her weapon and her eyes darted around the room. "Show yourself," she commanded.

"Put that thing away," an annoyed Kate replied as she materialized in the director's office. "Not that you can do any damage with it, I'm already dead," she muttered.

"Oh just great…" Jenny said. "Not only do I have Morrow's leftover paperwork to do, but I'm hallucinating!"

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Don't believe me? Shoot me," she said, removing her NCIS hoodie to reveal the through and through bullet wound in her head.

Jenny put her gun away. "What the hell is this? Wait, bullet wound in the head? Agent Todd? I'm calling security."

Kate leaned casually against the wall. "Call 'em, but they're only going to think that you're crazy because no one, besides you, can see me," she informed Jenny.

Jenny took her gun out once more and fired twice in Kate's direction, both rounds going right through her and the holes closing up immediately. Her weapon almost dropped when she witnessed that. "Out of all the people in this building you could've sent her to, why me?" Jenny threw her hands up, seeing she was defeated.

"That's the same thing I asked before they sent me to you, so I guess we're on the same page now," Kate smiled. "Anyway, um you don't look so good," she pointed out. "Maybe you should sit down. It's scary for a lot of people to encounter the dead…"

"You don't say," Jenny said, as she closed her door and returned to her seat. "So what exactly did 'they' send you here for?"

Kate tried to find a way to ease around the subject. "Well…I'm your guardian angel," she said smiling at a pale Jenny.

"I need an aspirin and some…"

"Bourbon," Kate finished. "I know everything about you," she explained. "I read your file."

Jenny's eyes widened. "You guys have files up there?"

Kate nodded. "Every wrong you've done is recorded."

"So you know about…"

"La Granouille, yes, and I must say that the way you are planning to use Tony for your own benefit is very callous," Kate reprimanded. Jenny shrugged. "I'm supposed to be giving you the 411 on the MCRT," she said slapping her forehead.

"I think I know my team pretty well," Jenny shrugged.

"Listen, lady. I can't go back until I do this, so just listen," Kate replied. "Alright first order of business, Timothy McGee. He's a quiet one and you won't get anywhere by bullying him the way you are. If you need him to do something it's best to go through Abby."

"This is my agency, I don't need to go through a forensic specialist to get an agent to follow a direct order…" Jenny began.

"You do if you want this team to work, because trust me…although he's quiet, if McGee doesn't want to do something, he won't do it. So the next time you need to hack into the FBI's database, you keep that in mind," Kate said sassily.

"Continue," Jenny said. This was actually becoming interesting.

"Anthony DiNozzo. He tortured me. For years all I heard was Clint Eastwood, Morgan Freeman, James Bond…" Kate said recalling the past.

"James Bond is a character played by several people, not an actor."

Kate groaned. "I see he's gotten to you already. But the problem with him is that you're going to have trouble getting him to think on his own. He follows Gibbs like a lost puppy."

"I know how Tony feels then. I've been there, done that. Not going back," Jenny said to Kate.

"Ziva David…"

Jenny blinked curiously. "You know about her?"

"I know she's loyal to NCIS and that her loyalty won't falter. So talk to Gibbs and have him go easy on her and tell him to give Ziva her weapons back, not that she needs them."

The director raised an eyebrow. "And exactly how do you know she's loyal?"

"Not at liberty to say. We are moving right along, ah, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's a tricky one. Very hard to read, no-nonsense kind of guy. Believe it or not though, he's still got a soft spot for you. But Abby is very stiff competition, so watch out," Kate said quickly. "I have to go now."

"Will I see you again?" Jenny asked.

"Let's just say, I'll see you at a diner in the Mojave Desert about a year from now. It's a very close call, but you live," Kate said.

"Anything else?" Jenny asked.

Kate nodded. "Actually, there is one more thing."

She leaned in very interested. "What is it?"

Kate stared at the picture that she always kept in her pocket. It was one of her, Tony, McGee and Gibbs at a Wizards game. She would never forget it. "Take care of my boys for me, Jenny," Kate said with a desperate smile and disappeared into thin air.

Jenny was left alone in her office. She walked out of her office and stared out of window at the open sky. "Will do, Kate, will do."


End file.
